


Betrayed By Love

by Aaronlisa



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel feels betrayed by her mother. Set during 1x22 "Journey to Regionals."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed By Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and company. 
> 
> Prompts: Written for 500themes for prompt #50 (betrayal)

Her heart is in her mouth as everyone in the theatre waits for the results. Finn's hand reaches out for her hand and although the moment between them is supposed to be everything that she's been desperately wanting, it feels horribly hollow to her. Her eyes are drawn to the opposite side of the stage where Jesse and Shelby are standing with the rest of Vocal Adrenaline smug and confident in their win. All New Directions needs to do is at least place in the competition. 

Her hand tightens around Finn's fingers as she watches Shelby grasp Jesse's hand and as her ex-boyfriend looks at the mother who had so carelessly and casually rejected her, Rachel realizes that it was never about her. A look of pure intensity passes between Jesse and Shelby and she wonders if she ever really had a chance at having Shelby as her mother and Jesse as her boyfriend. 

When the results are announced, it's a further betrayal and she feels the knife slip in a little deeper in her heart. She let's Finn wrap his arms around her, completely aware that it's nothing more than a mimicry of Jesse's jubilant hung of Shelby and Rachel wonders if Jesse had simply projected the desires that he had for her mother onto her to make the whole debacle more palatable for him. Tears spring to her eyes when her mother locks eyes with her. The smile that graces Shelby's lips is that of a shark's. 

Rachel stiffens her spine and decides that maybe Shelby hadn't ever really wanted her but she's going to make sure that Shelby's going to regret everything she's done to Rachel, including setting her up for Jesse's inevitable betrayal. 

((END))


End file.
